Artanis Nerwen A tale of a SheElf
by dawnnamira537
Summary: This is the story of how my RP character was involved in the War of the Ring. Please excuse the roughness of the first chapters, I wrote them more than two years ago and haven't had the time to rewrite them. It gets better!


Chapter One: A great evil is coming

There was a disturbance outside the main building. Artanis hastily finished braiding her hair, and looked out of the window of her third story room. Elrond was carrying a lifeless body, while Estel, or Aragorn was talking to three short persons. Glorfindel was walking beside Elrond. Artanis jogged down the stairs, and out the door. 

When she reached the courtyard, she greeted Aragorn. 'Estel, welcome. We've missed you.' One of the short persons turned to Aragorn. 'Who is she?' Artanis smiled as she knelt down and answered. 'I am Artanis Nerwen.' 'Artanis, where is Arwen?' Aragorn asked. Artanis stood up, thought for a moment, and then replied. 'Arwen is in the main hall.' 

'Thank you. Artanis, this is Sam Gamgee.' He pointed to the largest of the group. Artanis bowed slightly, and Sam bowed back. 'Hello Artanis.' 'This is Merry Brandybuck,' Aragorn pointed to the second tallest in the group, 'Welcome to Imladris, Master Brandybuck.' Artanis smiled warmly, and Merry blushed. 'And this is Pippin Took.' Aragorn pointed to the last in the group. 'A star shines upon the our of our meeting, Pippin.' Pippin blushed as well. Artanis smiled. 

'Artanis, I need your assistance.' Artanis turned toward the building and nodded to the window Elrond was standing near. 'I'll be there right away.' She turned back to Aragorn and the halflings. 'Forgive me, the Lord Elrond needs my help.' Artanis jogged into the building, leaving the halflings and Aragorn outside. She ran up the stairs and into the healing room where Elrond was attentively studying another halfling. Artanis nodded to Glorfindel and went to Elrond's side. 'You called?' Elrond nodded. 

'This halfling is severely hurt. Boil some water, and get me some bandages.' Artanis nodded, and dashed off to the kitchen on the main floor. 'Elrond needs hot water!' Artanis called, walking through the main kitchen, 'I'll be back for it soon.' She walked to a closet, and removed a pile of linen strips before reaching for some healing herbs and a knife. She dropped the supplies into her pack, and walked back into the kitchen. The water was just beginning to boil, so she waited another minute or so before pouring the water into a heatproof container, and quickly walked up the stairs. 

She walked into the healing room, and set the container on a table near Elrond. She pulled the supplies from her pack, and arranged them on another small cabinet. Elrond sighed softly. 'This is bad, very bad.' Artanis went pale, when Elrond said it was bad, it was bad. 'What happened?' She asked Glorfindel. He turned to her. 'We'd best go, and leave Elrond to concentrate.' Artanis turned to Elrond. 'I'll be in the hall, if you need anything.' She told him. He nodded, still intently studying the halfling's wound. Glorfindel moved out of the room. Artanis followed him. 

Once they were in the hall, Glorfindel began the tale. 'You know I left Imladris a few weeks ago.' 'You left to look for someone. But you never told us who.' Glorfindel nodded. 'I went to look for The Ringbearer.' Artanis looked interested, 'The bearer of The Ring, Frodo Baggins?' Glorfindel nodded. 'I found them in the wild, Estel told me of what had happened. They were attacked by Ringwraiths at Amon Sul.' Artanis nodded. She had never met a Ringwraith, but they were known of in Imladris. 

'The Ringbearer was stabbed by a Morgul blade.' Artanis gasped. 'Where?' She asked worriedly. 'His shoulder.' Glorfindel replied. Artanis looked somewhat relieved. 'We came here as fast as we could, but Frodo was fading all the time. When we got to the Fords, the Ringwraiths caught up with us. We battled them, and Frodo almost gave in.' 

Artanis leaned back against the wall, fingering the pendant that hung around her neck. 'Then what?' 'Well, he got over the Fords on Asfolath. Elrond washed the Ringwraiths away with a flood of water, thus releasing us of that threat, temporarily.' Artanis nodded. 'You cannot kill something that is undead.' Glorfindel continued. 'We came to the main hall, and, well, you know what happened after that.' 'Go rest now Glorfindel. I will come awake you if you're needed.' Glorfindel looked at Artanis gratefully. 'Thank you.' Artanis bowed. 'You're welcome. Now, go.' Glorfindel nodded and slowly walked toward the stairs that led to the first floor.

She watched his weary walk, and turned back to the healing room. She knocked softly on the doorjamb. 'Come in.' Elrond said, not turning toward the door. 'How is he?' Artanis asked, as she walked across the room. 'The worst is over, he should be fine now.' Elrond replied, wiping his hands on an already blood soaked cloth. 

Artanis turned to Elrond. 'How long will he be asleep?' Elrond shrugged his shoulders. 'Anywhere from a hour, to three days.' Artanis nodded. She walked to the window and saw the halfling, Sam, watching the courtyard fountain. Elrond walked over to her side. He put his arm around her shoulder. 'I know you are young, Artanis. Yet you possess a wisdom that goes beyond your years.' Artanis smiled sadly. 'Going through what I went through I went through would wizen anyone.' She said sadly. 

Elrond nodded. 'Go to the halflings; make them feel at home. It might do you some good. They're a merry people.' Elrond said. Artanis nodded. 'I will.' She turned to go, but hesitated. 'Elrond?' 'Yes, Art?' 'I feel a vast shadow. Something foul is about to happen.' Elrond walked across the room. He put his hand on her shoulder. 'You are one blessed by Galadriel, You have a perceptive mind.' Artanis turned to him, a questioning look on her face. 'You'll find out what I mean, Artanis. You will.' She turned, and walked out of the room.


End file.
